Melodious Dream's Nightmare
by Solexyn
Summary: Demyx's kids go on a quest to find themselves through their dreams. Left alone to care for his sister, Liyx and Liamy dream of a place that is familiar to them and meet strange beings that relate to them in strange ways. Demyx/OOC: Adventure and suspense.
1. Sleepwalking

A loud clap of thunder sounded throughout a small house in Traverse Town, waking a small girl from her sleep. Lightning flashed and more thunder clapped seconds after. Heavy rain tapped on the windows and the roof of the house, the wind blowing strongly.

"Liyx!" cried the little one grasping onto her small panda bear. "Liyx!" A few seconds passed and the girl's door opened. A boy, around 16-17 years of age walked inside to tend to the girl. He had sand-blond mixed with gold hair. His eyes where slightly round and ocean blue. He resembled his father so much. He sat next to her.

"What's wrong Lia?" He asked before embracing the small child. She trembled in his arms. She appeared to be around 5-6 years old and she was small for her age. She had blond hair and hazel-blue eyes. It was a sight to see, her eyes.

"The thunder scared me." She murmured in a trembling voice. Liyx hugged her tighter.

"It's OK Li." He murmured. She shifted to look at him.

"Liyx won't leave will he?" She stared at the boy with pleading eyes. Liyx looked at the girl sympathetically.

_Her speech has changed ever since they left…_ he thought. He forced a smile at her.

"OK, I'll stay if you want me to." He said. Lia nodded as lightning flashed and a clap of thunder followed. Liyx lay beside the young girl and held her to him before the two fell into a deep sleep.

Water dripped from the corners of the house and the widow sills. Rain drizzled lightly throughout the town. Liyx woke slowly only to find a missing Lia. He sat up. Nothing, there was no one in sight. He shifted so that he was sitting upright. He stood.

"Lia?" he demanded softly, taking slow steps into the hallway. He blinked and ran a hand through his soft hair. "Lia." He called gently as he made his way into the kitchen. It was a lightly furnished house. The interior was blue and navy. Matching the carpet underneath his feet, there was navy lamps. He looked behind the counter…nothing. He walked to the backyard; everything was still wet from the heavy rain on the previous night.

"Lia!" he called out as he saw her on the edge of the pool, she was so small and didn't know how to swim. He dashed out to her as she began to fall, tackling her to the ground. He held the tiny body against him. Panting, he looked down at her.

_She did it again…_ he thought, gazing down at the sleeping girl in his arms. Her eyes opened slowly and she gave a small groan. She looked up at Liyx and smiled.

"Morning." She greeted in cute way, so cute it made Liyx all warm and fuzzy inside. He couldn't help but smile back.

"G-good morning, sleepy." He choked out. Lia looked at her surroundings, then to Liyx quizzically.

"Why is Liyx and me in the backyard?" the young one asked. Liyx stammered,

"U-uh…well… You see Lia, you—"

"Liyx?" demanded a firm male voice. Liyx's head turned to the backdoor sharply to find a violet haired boy, not much older than him standing there with a curious look on his face. His hair was short and covered the entire left side of his face, the right side showed a handsome boy. The right eye that was revealed and green and narrowed coldly. Liyx blinked and smiled with great relief.

"Ienzo…" he sighed and stood holding Lia in his arms as if she were a baby. He walked over to him and smiled more, but then it faded. Ienzo looked down at the blond girl in Liyx's arms and then back at Liyx.

"It happened again?" the violet haired boy asked, raising an eyebrow. Liyx's features changed to sadness and he nodded. Lia looked at Liyx's expression and mirrored it.

"Yeah…she nearly fell into the pool." He told. Ienzo took an familiar posture. His left hand was over his nose and his elbow rested in his right hand in a thinking position. Lia shoot a puzzled look at the two boys.

"Hmm… I see. Let us discuss this further inside. Come," he motioned for Liyx to follow him inside.

***

"Really?" demanded Ienzo as he stood observing Lia and she enjoyed her cereal humming away between chews.

"Yeah, it was weird. I wonder what she dreams about when it's going on…" Liyx followed Ienzo's gaze to Lia. "It happens a lot of the time that mom and dad are away. It happens sometimes that they're here too but not as much." He looked back at Ienzo solemnly.

"Can your mother not suppress her dreams? That is in her power right?" Ienzo retook his thinking posture. Liyx nodded.

"Yeah, but… What would have to do with the sleepwalking? How will that stop it?" Liyx asked.

"I am unsure at the moment. But I do have a plan." Ienzo answered gently, still in his thinking posture. "Here is my philosophy…"

That night Ienzo and Liyx sat at each side of Lia's bed looked at her while she slept soundly.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" demanded Liyx to Ienzo in a soft whisper. Ienzo shot a look at Liyx and sighed.

"I am quite positive. If both, if not, one of us is awake when she begins to sleepwalk again, we can catch her before we have a repeat performance." Ienzo explained firmly. Liyx nodded and the two boys watched Lia as she slept. It wasn't long before the need for sleep started to catch up to them. Ienzo slouched in his chair, still watching over Lia. Liyx sat with his head falling forward, his head shot back up once he realized that he was falling asleep. They surely couldn't keep this up for much longer…

The sound of birds chirping sounded gently. The two boys sat in their chairs as they did all night.

Ienzo's eyes opened slowly. His vision was blurry for a moment, but then it became clear. He blinked, and his eyes widened, he let out a gasp.

"Liyx, wake up! Liyx!" he commanded, shaking the sand-blond violently. Liyx woke to the hand that shook him.

"What?" Liyx demanded. Ienzo pointed to an empty bed. The two shoot out of the room.

"Lia?! Li!" they called out in unison. They ran all throughout the house, frantically searching high and low for Lia. Liyx searched the basement and Ienzo searched the attic. The two ended up meeting in the living room panting.

"Did you find her?" asked Liyx panicking. Ienzo shook his head. The next sound they heard was an earsplitting screech, followed by screams of fear.

"Heartless!" Ienzo exclaimed and the two ran outside.

They ran toward the screeching and found a giant Shadow Heartless on a rampage. Liyx and Ienzo stopped once they noticed something about the Heartless. Though it was huge in size, it was still. It wouldn't move. Ienzo examined the destruction.

"Such destruction…" Ienzo said over the sound of the crumbling buildings. The streets were now cleared of people. The Heartless grabbed a piece of debris and chucked at the two boys, they dodged it with little effort. It grabbed another, and another, and another and continued throwing it at the two boys. They continuously dodged the flying debris. Ienzo began to glow a dark purplish-back color and shot a ball of energy at the Heartless. It let out another earsplitting screech. The two covered they're ears at the sound. Liyx and Ienzo began devising a plan. Ienzo looked at the buildings at the side of the giant monster, his eyes widened in shock. He grabbed Liyx's shoulder roughly. Liyx looked at him and Ienzo pointed to the building that was on the left side of the monster where they saw a figure walking along the edge. It was a tiny figure, tinier from the distance. Liyx squinted to look more closely, then, Liyx's eyes widened with shier horror.

"LIA!"

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.** Though I wish I did...*sniffles*


	2. Memories Awaken

_ {I hope that you're enjoying it so far! This is the first fanfic that I'm posting so please be gently. *blocks her head with her arms* oh, Btw, this story contains quite a few OOC. So, if they are not familiar it's because they aren't in this or any series. Sanku!}

* * *

_

"LIA, DON'T MOVE! NO, STOP!" Liyx shouted as he ran toward the building. The Heartless grabbed a streetlight, let out a powerful screech and swung toward the sand-blond. Liyx, focused on Lia, was struck and flew back a great distance. Lia, lost in her world of dream, continued to walk along the edge of the building. Ienzo knew that he had to be quick, cunning and careful. He thought for a moment, because he didn't have long to think. Lia was walking along a building, Liyx was most likely hurt badly, and there was a giant Heartless destroying their home…

_Home? _Ienzo thought. Why did it feel like it was a lie? Ienzo got back onto his train of thought. Lia… She was just a baby. _What am I to do?! _He let out a sharp gasp as he saw Lia heading toward a corner. His eyes widened with horror.

"Liamy!" He shouted just before taking off to attempt at catching her. It felt like everything went into slow motion. So much was happening at once. Lia walked off the corner and began to fall; still she was lost in her dream. Ienzo tried to speed up but…Lia was falling faster than Ienzo was running.

All seemed hopeless…

"Outta the way!" Yelled a voice just before fire rose in front of Ienzo. He blinked and a _poof_ sound followed. Ienzo looked to find a heart floating up into the sky.

_What…just happened? _Ienzo thought while looking around. He saw that there was nothing, the Heartless was gone, but what killed it?

"So…" started a voice from above. Ienzo looked up to find a man with unusual spiky red hair looking down at him holding little Lia in his arms. Ienzo let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Uncle Axel…" he sighed gently and Axel jumped down from the building, careful that Lia wouldn't wake up.

"Where's Liyx?" he asked looking around.

"I got him! Over here love!" called a female voice from south of their position. The two of them looked to find a girl who looked about three years younger than Axel smiling and Liyx stood beside her. She had dark hair and brown eyes.

"You OK, Solexyn?" Axel asked her, she nodded and she and Liyx walked toward them.

"Lia…" Liyx murmured softly as he gazed at her sleeping. Axel frowned at him.

"Liyx, I expected you—_expect_ you to take better care of my niece." Axel said with disappointment. Liyx's head lowered.

"I'm sorry Uncle Axel… I really tried to stop her, but…I… I let you guys down…" Liyx replied in such a sad tone that it made Axel cringe lightly. Solexyn hugged her nephew ever so gently and kissed his cheek.

"Don't you listen to your uncle; you're doing a great job watching your sister." She said with a smile. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Auntie Solexyn, that helps." Liyx smiled. Solexyn's smile widened.

"You know, you look just like your father…" She said softly. Liyx's smile widened slightly.

"I know, you tell me all the time." He chuckled. "Hey, uh… Have you heard from my parents?" Liyx asked, taking his baby sister into his arms carefully. Axel shook his head.

"No, can't say we have, sorry…" he said. Liyx nodded.

"That's OK. I'm just glad to see you guys."

"Can we get back on the subject please?" Ienzo interrupted. The other three looked at him. "It concerns Lia."

***

"Sleepwalking?" Axel and Solexyn asked in unison. Liyx nodded.

"It appears that she has dreams that mobilize her in her slumber." Ienzo said as he stood in his thinking position.

"What do you think caused this to happen?" Solexyn blinked. Ienzo sighed and shook his head.

"I haven't a clue Aunt Solexyn. Not one…"

"Do you want we should stay with you?" asked Axel, who sat beside Solexyn with his hands, folded behind his head. Liyx nodded instantly.

"Please…" he pleaded. This was hard on him. He needed all the help he could get. Lia played with her brother's hair.

"Uncle Axel, Auntie Solexyn, how long can you stay awake?" Liyx asked the couple. Axel and Solexyn exchanged looks.

"Three days." Axel answered simply.

"Um…Probably… I think a whole day, maybe two." Solexyn answered. Liyx smiled.

"OK, good." Axel's eyebrows raised in realization.

"Oh, I get it. You want us to watch over her while she sleeps in case she sleepwalks." Axel said with a grin of triumph. The two boys nodded.

"Alright then, but when you two wake up, she's yours so Solexyn and me can sleep." Axel informed.

"That sounds fair." Solexyn agreed.

"Alright you, time for bed." Axel crooned as he laid Lia onto her bed. She giggled and held his hand in hers. Axel smiled down at his niece. Lia felt around her bed and then gave a faint whine. Axel shot a puzzled look at the blond.

"What's wrong?" demanded the pyro.

"Pandy, I need Pandy…" she whined miserably. Axel crouched next to the toddler-sized child.

"Who's Pandy?" he asked gently. She turned to look at her uncle.

"He's my friend. I need him to sleep." Axel stared at her softly.

"Where did you last leave Pandy, Li?" Axel asked.

"In Liyx's room…" Axel knocked on the doorframe in Liyx's door. Liyx and Ienzo turned to look at the spiky redhead.

"I came for Pandy. Who the hell is Pandy?" asked the fire-head. Liyx held up a medium size, stuffed panda bear in his hand.

"Mom made it for her."

"Really?" Axel took the bear from Liyx and looked at it closely. It looked handmade. Not long after, Axel walked back to Lia's room with the bear behind his back. He smiled at her.

"I, uh…have someone who wanted to see you—" He kneeled next to the bed, "--and I wasn't sure whether to let him see you. I forget his name… I think it was…" He revealed the panda bear to the blond. "Pandy."

"Pandy!" the little one exclaimed brightly, taking it in her arms and holding it close. Axel's smile widened. He heard Solexyn giggle warmly in the background.

"Thank you, Uncle Axel." She thanked happily. Axel nodded, kissed her head, covered her up and then took his place beside his wife. The two of them watched the young one as she slept.

"I'm getting sleepy." Solexyn murmured to Axel, who was holding her in his lap.

"Really? You are?" he asked before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah…I'm sorry." She shifted so that she was looking at him, still seated on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and pulled her close. He nuzzled her neck warmly.

"That's ok… Do you need affection to help you stay awake?" he asked between the kisses that he planted against her neck. Solexyn blushed and gave a faint moan.

"N-no…" she moaned softly. She pushed Axel back slightly. "I don't want to wake her. Plus, I'll fall asleep under your warmth." She knew what he wanted and giggled. Axel chuckled, knowing that his attempt at seduction failed and kissed his wife warmly.

"OK, OK, you win." He grinned. Solexyn smiled and rolled her eyes. Axel nuzzled her and held her. Solexyn fell asleep in the pyro's arms while he watched Lia. Lia stirred and mumbled softly in her sleep. Axel watched closer. She held her bear closer and nuzzled it. Axel smiled warmly at his niece's cuteness.

_I wonder why nothing's happened yet…_ he thought to himself. Lia stirred and her panda fell to the floor. Axel moved Solexyn so that she was lying on the bed, walked to Lia's bed, picked the bear up and placed it under the girl's tiny arm.

***

"She didn't move all night?" Liyx asked, shocked at his uncle's words. Axel merely shook his head.

"No, nothing…" he said. "I watched her all night and she didn't leave her bed." Liyx watched his little sister while she and Solexyn giggled as they ate their breakfast.

"So it _does_ only happen sometimes." Liyx concluded. He sighed and slumped down onto his couch. "Thanks anyway." Liyx mumbled. Axel nodded.

"No problem. Unfortunately, we have to go though, Solexyn?" Axel looked at his wife and Lia gave a glum look.

"Aw… Auntie has to go?" Lia asked as Solexyn took her into arms.

"I'm afraid so, baby. But we'll come visit, won't we, Axel? " demanded Solexyn with a warm smile. Axel returned the smile.

"Of course, OK?" he kissed his niece's nose. Solexyn handed her to Liyx.

After everyone said their goodbyes, the couple and Ienzo left.

That night, Liyx kneeled beside his sister's bed and sang to her softly. He had his father's gift of voice. Lia began to grow sleepy as Liyx concluded.

"Liyx?" demanded the blond.

"Hmm?" he asked, his eyebrows rising in curiosity.

"Are we a broken family?" asked the toddler-sized child. Liyx's eyes widened slightly at his little sister's question.

"No, no." He crooned. He suddenly grew angry at her for asking such a question. Their parent left and they always came back. He calmed down and sighed.

"No, Limy, no…" little Lia stared at her panda.

"I miss them."

"I know, sweetie, I know…" he embraced the tiny child. "But, they're gonna come back. They always do." Lia nodded and kissed the arm that was around her stomach.

"Ready for sleep?" he asked. Lia nodded and lay back, holding Pandy tightly. Liyx lay next to her and held the girl in his arms before allowing himself to fall asleep.

_Liyx found himself in a strange place, it was dark and raining. There were buildings everywhere…_

_a city._

_Thunder crackled lowly._

_Liyx began to walk deeper into the strange city. The neon-lights blinked dimly, all the greens, pinks, reds, and more. Liyx stopped at a large skyscraper. It was tall, and there were stairways on each side that led up to the doors. The lights were on all the way to the very top. His eyes blinked as her looked above the large tower and saw a huge, what looked like a castle. It had symbols on it; it was grey._

"_What is this place?" Liyx asked himself aloud. "It's so familiar." He noticed a shadow figure that floated above it. He squinted to try to make it out but…_

"_Liyx!" the boy looked down to find little Lia standing in front of him holding her stuffed bear._

"_Limy…" He said, happy to see her. He lifted Lia into his arms._

"_I know this place, Limy. Doesn't it feel familiar?" he asked her as his gaze returned to the castle above them. Lia nodded. The two continued to stare._

_What is this place?_

Liyx gave a faint moan and stirred lightly. He felt a slight weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked at where the weight was. He saw semi-long gold blond hair. Lia…

_She was there… She didn't leave._ Liyx thought. He smiled and went back to sleep. But he wondered through closed eyes…

_What was that place…?_


	3. Strange Gets Stranger

"Liyx, Liyx, wake up!" called a small voice. Liyx groaned and covered his head with a pillow only to have it snatched away roughly.

"Liyx!" Liyx sat up and yawned loudly.

"I-I'm up…I'm up." Liyx croaked sleepily. He gazed at little Lia, who smiled.

"Good morning." She greeted. Liyx smiled and said the same with a nod. He hugged his sister and kissed head before taking her to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Once the two finished, Liyx carried Lia on his shoulders while holding each leg in place and imitated plane sounds as he jogged around the house. Lia spread her arms out and laughed. Liyx zoomed to the kitchen counter and sat her in a seat. He hid under the counter and popped up on the opposite side with a smile.

"Hello, miss. Welcome to Melodious Dream's Restaurant, where we live to serve to your dream's content." Liyx joked with a smile. "Well looky here. Look at this sweet little face." Liyx touched Lia's chin, causing her to giggle.

"And what is your name?"

"Liamy or Lia. Either one is OK." She played along. Liyx smiled as he tied an apron around his waist. He made his way to the stove.

"What'll it be little Lia?" he asked.

"Uh…" Lia thought for a moment, and then she beamed. "French toast, ooh… with cheesy scrambled eggs and bacon!" she said and clapped. Liyx took out three frying pans.

"Whoa-ho, are you sure it'll fit into that tiny body of yours?" Liyx asked with a chuckle. Lia laughed adorably.

"I wanna share!" she said happily. Liyx laughed lightly.

"OK." Liyx smiled.

After the cooking was finished, Liyx and Lia began to dig into their breakfast. The two ate in silence at first, but Lia spoke up.

"I had a weird dream, Liyx." She said between chews. Liyx sipped his orange juice and looked at his sister.

"What about?" he asked, curious of what she had to say.

"I was in this city…it was all empty." She started. "The lights were on in all the buildings, oh Liyx! You were there too!"

Liyx's eyes widened and he stared at Lia in shock.

"I had the same dream and _you_ were there too! The one with the castle right!?" he asked and Lia nodded. "Yeah, wait--! Did that place feel familiar to you?" Lia nodded.

"Uh-huh," she answered. "I had that dream before too."

"Me too, and it's happened several times." Liyx sipped his juice again.

"Do you think we should tell Mommy and Daddy about the dream?" Liyx asked, looking at the sand blond. "What if they don't come back?"

Liyx glared at the toddler-sized girl gently.

"They're gonna come back Li." He said blankly. He missed his parents and hated that Lia was asking these questions about them returning. Lia stared at her breakfast.

"They have been gone a long time, Liyx… When are they coming back? What if—"

"They _are_ gonna come back, Liamy! Stop doubting!" Liyx slammed his hand on the counter with rage. Lia jumped and her hazel-blue eyes filled with tears. Liyx's features changed immediately at the sight. He stared at her in shock… He yelled at her…

"L-Lia…I-I…" He stuttered. Liyx reached out to his sister who jolted and ran to her room. Liyx heard the door slam and sighed sadly. He cleaned up and sat on the couch; he lied down and fell asleep.

Little Lia opened the door to her bedroom and peeked out. When she saw that it was clear, she walked down the hall to the living room where she found her big brother asleep on the couch. She walked to him and climbed onto his side and laid there. Liyx, half awake, wrapped his arms around her little body and held her to him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Lia…" he murmured sleepily. Lia stared at him silently. She snuggled against him and closed her eyes.

_  
Liyx and Lia appeared back in that city. Liyx held Lia in his arms and the two stared at the skyscraper._

"_It's so familiar." Liyx said, and Lia nodded in agreement. The next sound they heard was a light whooshing sound. Liyx turned around to see a strange figure in white and grey. It moved in a strange manner, almost as if dancing… Liyx's hold on Lia tightened as more appeared._

"_What are these things?!" Liyx asked aloud. Lia clenched to her brother, frightened. The figure drew closer and began to close in on them. Liyx examined these figures closer and noticed that on their heads they had the same symbol that was on the castle, which stood tall over the city. _

_The figures drew closer to the two of them. Liyx had to protect Lia…_

_Suddenly, he broke out into a run, running through the circle of strangers that surrounded them. Though he had no idea where he was going, he continued to run, holding his sister in his arms._

_Lia gave a cry and moved her arm to point behind them. Liyx looked over his shoulder…_

_They were being followed._

_Liyx quickened his pace. He stopped at a blue walk way. The two looked up…they were at the castle._

_The floor underneath it rotated. Lia cried and pointed._

"_Liyx!" she cried. Liyx turned wiggled toward them quickly and Liyx ran up the blue walkway._

Lia woke up and stretched. She got up and went to the bathroom while Liyx slept.

_  
Liyx continued to run when suddenly…_

"_Lia!" Liyx stared at his empty arms. "Lia, where are you!?" He called as he came to a stop and looked around frantically. _

"_Liamy, answer me!" he cried out._

Lia walked back to the couch and climbed back into Liyx's arms and fell back asleep instantly.

"_Lia, where are--?" he stopped as he gazed at a figure out in the open. The strangers rushed toward it in that wiggly way. Liyx's eyes widened as he followed the. He ran passed all of them and reached out as he drew closer. _

"_Liamy!" he exclaimed before shielding his little sister with his body. The strangers swung their arms, cutting him in several places. Liyx gave faints cries of pain with every each strike. His hold on Lia tightened when all of a sudden…_

_Everything stopped… it all stopped. Everything was still. The only sound that was heard was Lia's soft crying, and Liyx's pained breathing. _

_ What did they want?_

_ Were they after her the whole time?_

Liyx woke up and looked down at Lia as she slumbered. The memories of the dream rushed to his mind and he shook Lia gently.

"Li. Limy, wake up." She stirred against the boy's chest. Her eyelids fluttered lightly. Liyx patted her head and she looked up and smiled.

"Are you OK?" she asked, her smile fading at the memory of their dream. Liyx nodded.

"Yeah, you?" Lia nodded. She slid off of her brother. Liyx sat up and gave a loud cry of pain. Lia looked at her brother in horror as she gazed at the crimson stains on his white t-shirt.

"G-go to your room Li…" he groaned. Lia did as she was told and left. Liyx lifted his shirt and looked at the wounds that were on his sides and back. He let out another groan of pain.

"I-I thought you only got hurt in the dream." Came Lia moments later. Liyx lowered his shirt and winced.

"D-doesn't…look like it, sweetie…" he groaned.

Outside the dream, Liyx was hurt in the same places as inside the dream? This was defiantly getting strange.


	4. Born Into Reality

_(Well, here's chapter 4! I hope you're enjoying it so far! Keep in mind that I __**DO NOT **__own any of the characters of Kingdom Hearts! Even though I seriously wish I did… and please be gentle with me story, it's my baby… Enjoy chapter 4!)

* * *

_

"How is that even possible?" asked Ienzo as he watched Solexyn inspect Liyx's wounds. Liyx let out a groan of pain.

"I-I don't know… Ah-! OW!" the sand-blond winced. Solexyn gave a groan of frustration.

"Hold still!" she commanded.

"But it hurts!" Liyx whined miserably. Solexyn rolled her eyes.

"Where's Liamy?" asked the violet haired boy. Liyx cried out and moved away from Solexyn's grip.

"Hey, get back here!" she ordered as she pointed to the ground in front of her. Liyx shook his head and winced.

"Will you just heal me already!? This pain is unbearable!" cried Liyx through his pain, tears filling the rims of his eyes. Solexyn looked at her nephew sympathetically. She began to glow a brilliant white and the light traveled to Liyx, his body flashed. Ienzo stood watching unmoved. Liyx wiped his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, so much better…" he sighed. Solexyn nodded and smiled.

"Liyx, where is Liamy?" Ienzo repeated his earlier question again, now that he was able to answer. Liyx looked at him with his normal expression and blinked.

"She's with Uncle Axel." He answered and Ienzo stood in his thinking pose.

"We need a conference, ASAP. When are your parents returning?" asked Ienzo sincerely. Liyx shrugged and looked at his cousin sadly.

"I've got a letter from them." Came Axel from the hall with an envelope. He handed it to Liyx who opened it immediately. His eyes scanned it… He read it silently.

_To Liyx and Lia,_

_We're sorry that we've been away for so long. Things haven't really been going as planned. But, we want you to know that we'll be coming back very soon. We hope that you've been patient with us because we know that we've been away a lot of the time…_

_Liyx, we're sorry to have put the responsibility of Liamy on you. We know that It's frustrating and hard, but you make us proud everyday._

_ Never forget…We love you._

_Mom and Dad__._

Liyx's eyes met with all the others that watched him, from Axel, to Ienzo, to Solexyn.

"When did they give you this?" he asked. Solexyn blinked and looked to Axel.

"Two days ago." Axel answered. Liyx nodded.

"But, tell us about your dream." The redhead urged. Liyx remembered his dream and sighed.

"Well…lately, I've been having these weird dreams where I always end up in this…city." Liyx explained; everyone took a seat on one of the two couches and listened closely. Liyx went on.

"It was dark, empty and raining. It was abandoned but the lights in all the buildings where on. When it starts, I end up at this skyscraper. I don't know why but…it felt so familiar."

Axel and Solexyn exchanged nervous look. The two stared at each other as if speaking telepathically.

"Do…you two know something about that place?" The sand-blonde asked, reading their expressions.

"N-no, nope, nothing, not a thing." The two said overlapping. Liyx sighed and there was a loud silence.

"Uh…" Axel cleared his throat. "Continue."

"Oh, OK. Oh! There were these things! These…weird things, I don't know what they were but, they sorta looked human." Liyx said. Axel grew anxious but hid it with a normal expression.

"What did they look like?" he asked in a slightly anxious tone.

"They were thin, and wore white and grey. It moved in a strange way too, like they were dancing. Like this," Liyx imitated the stranger's movements. Axel's eyes widened at the familiarity of the movements. He knew_ exactly_ what they were.

"Have you had this dream before? In the past?" asked Ienzo. Liyx nodded.

"Several times…"

"I was there too." Came a tiny voice. Everyone looked to the end of the hall to find little Lia standing there with a normal expression. Liyx motioned for her to go to him. She walked to her brother and climbed onto his lap. Liyx held her and kissed her head. The door opened and two figures walked in, causing everyone to freeze, and the two froze as well…

"Mommy!" exclaimed Lia as she jumped down from Liyx's lap and ran to a blonde woman, about middle aged. Her hair was semi-long and her eyes were hazel. She lifted the baby sized girl into her arms and held her tightly.

"Oooh!" she crooned as she held her child into her arms. Liyx's face was solid.

"OK, OK, Lia, don't squish her to death." Chuckled Demyx and Lia's hold on her daughter loosened. She giggled. Liamy cooed and reached out for her father. Demyx took her into his arms with a smile. Liyx glared in pure anger at this sight. Solexyn blinked.

"Liyx?" she demanded in a whisper. "Are you OK?"

Axel and Ienzo stared at the boy. Sensing the tension, Demyx looked at Liyx, still holding Lia.

"Liyx, you OK?" asked the nocturne gently. Liyx stood up, the angry expression still on his features.

"Oh, yeah, Dad; I'm just fine!" The boy snapped rudely before storming off to his room. Everyone winced as they heard the door slam loudly. Everyone was froze, confused of what just happened.

"I'll go talk to him…" said Demyx as he handed Liamy to his wife and followed the enraged teen's path.

Loud rock music blasted in Liyx's headphones. Demyx opened the door to find Liyx lying on his bed with his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Demyx closed the door behind him and walked to the bed. He looked down at his son who had the same solid look on his face. Liyx took out an ear phone.

"Hey…" Demyx started as his sat next to him.

"Hey," said Liyx irritably. Demyx sighed.

"What's bothering you?" asked Demyx.

Axel, Lia, Solexyn, and Ienzo stood with their ears glued to the door listening.

"Nothing," Liyx spat and rolled on his side, his back to his father.

"With that little scene you made back there, it has to be something." Demyx opposed gently. Liyx rolled on his other side sharply, now facing Demyx with a harsh glare.

"You wanna know what it is?" demanded the sand-blonde bitterly. "You_ really_ wanna know? This entire time, I was the one who had to be strong for Liamy and the whole time _she_ doubted about you and mom coming back!" Liyx sat up and glared more angrily.

"I got mad at her and I admit it, I snapped at her! But that was only because _I_ was the one who had faith! You guys come home and what, she gets all the love!?" Tears filled the rims of the boy's eyes. Demyx stared at his son with wide eyes. He felt horrible seeing his son like this…but he wondered, was what Liyx said about Liamy really true?

Liyx lay back on his side, away from his father.

"L-Li…" Demyx sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. Liyx pulled away and sniffled.

"Just leave me alone…" he murmured, pained. Demyx gave a pained expression and stood up to leave. He walked to the door and opened it, only to have everyone tumbling down at his feet. Liyx's head lifted to find his family on the ground, but placed his head back on his pillow. Everyone got up and up, straightened themselves and left. Demyx stood where he was for a moment, and then followed, closing the door behind him.

"What?" demanded the nocturne in disbelief. Axel stood with his arms folded.

"Yeah, he told us all about it. He also said that it was familiar to him _and _Liamy. He was even attacked by the Dusks." Said the redhead with a sincere tone, and he looked to the floor. Demyx's eyes widened at this information. Lia placed a hand over her mouth in a shocked manner.

"And what's even stranger is that the wounds on Liyx's body from the Dusks were on his body after he woke up." Solexyn added.

"Why would they dream of home?" demanded the nocturne as he looked at Axel. He shook his head, disheveling his perfect red spikes.

"You never told him about us?" demanded the pyro. Demyx shook his head and sighed.

"I thought that it would be better if they didn't know…about…what we are." Demyx said sadly. Axel nodded understandingly. "But, how long could we keep it from them?"

"Oh, Demyx, Lia, there's another issue. Liamy has been sleep walking too." Said Solexyn at the memory of the events that happened in the town, she sighed.

"I knew that would happen…that's why I made 'Pandy'" Lia said. Axel's eyes widened.

Everything is falling into place but…how much longer can this stay a secret?


End file.
